1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telecommunication networks, and more particularly to a system and method for providing a robust telecommunication network having enhanced security and integrity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Presently there is a need for enhanced security and integrity in a telecommunications network, while at the same time promoting and maintaining a flexible and robust communications network.
In recent years, there has been a proliferation in digital telecommunication systems, and frequently, high capacity users define the endpoints of a telecommunications network. Service providers, local area networks, and private branch exchanges (PBXs), are all examples of such high capacity users. Typically, the incoming/outgoing network link connected to such high capacity users includes a high capacity trunk line, such as a T1 or DS line, which may interconnect with various other users, through, for example, a point-to-point connection or a frame relay network. As is known, such networks provide for high capacity throughput.
There are, however, various shortcomings in the present state of the art, including the handling of fault detection, security, and call prioritization. Mechanisms are well known for identifying and notifying a user of a line breakage or other fault condition existing in the link between endpoints. However, endpoint equipment often responds by rerouting all data on a particular line, as opposed to on the affected data. For example, suppose one endpoint of a telecommunications network interfaces to a local area network (e.g. a corporate network) and the telecommunications link communicating with the endpoint is a high capacity T1 line. If the endpoint detects a fault or breakage in any channel(s) of the T1 line, present systems operate to reroute the entirety of the data traffic across that T1 line through another port, whether that be a secondary T1 line or an alternative backup link. However, fractional or partial line faults are often encountered, making such a global rerouting of data wasteful and unnecessary. For example, data transmitted across a frame relay network (e.g., packet-switched data) often suffers only a partial fault, or a network breakage at some intermediate point across which only a portion of the data to the ultimate endpoint traverses.
Another shortcoming noted in present state of the art systems relates to security. In keeping with the previous example of telecommunications network endpoint being connected to a local area network, there is a tremendous need for providing a secured entry from any caller outside the local area network to access the network by way of, for example, a dial-up connection. Frequently security issues, such as this one, are handled by password protection. In such systems, dial-up users are required to provide a password for access to the network. The inherent problem with this type of security implementation is that passwords become discovered by outsiders, who then misuse the password to disrupt or corrupt the system (ie., the local area network).
Yet a further shortcoming of the present systems relates to the prioritization of calls, particularly in a bandwidth limited system. For example, in a plain old telephone system (POTS) or a basic rate interface integrated services digital network (ISDN-BRI). Access to the network is defined by a relatively narrow bandwidth, insofar as a large number of users might be concerned. In applications or systems such as these, it is important to provide a mechanism that allows incoming calls of higher priority to be accepted. Of course, this requires terminating an existing call, but more importantly requires the ability to detect the priority of an incoming call in relation to an existing call, which is presently a need that is largely unaddressed by presently known systems.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a method and apparatus for addressing these and other related problems.